


2017: The Beginning

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Zombie AU [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: 2017, the year it all began and like with every story, it began... with a young woman, Kara Grant.





	2017: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this part of the series.  
> for the votes we have.  
> Lena: 1 votes.  
> Alex: 0 votes.  
> Lucy: 0 votes.  
> Diana: 0 votes.

The day was sunny and bright, Kara woke up to the sound of her mother calling her name, Cat Grant had an important business meeting today at CatCo news and Kara was studying journalism in college.

Kara was the apple of Cat’s eyes unlike Kara’s sister Chloe who was a burn out, Chloe never paid attention and was constantly jealous of Kara and the fact that Kara had made Cat proud.

Kara constantly bailed her sister out of trouble, she loved Chloe but Chloe was out of control.

Kara walked into the kitchen after she got ready for her day in college “Good morning mom” Kara greeted.

Cat smiled at her daughter “Hey Kara, sleep well?” Cat asked.

“Great, you?” Kara asked and Cat nodded her head with a smile.

“I slept great, you need a lift?” Cat asked.

“No thanks mom, Alex is driving me to college” Kara replied.

Alex had been Kara’s best friend since they were in kindergarten and Kara was Alex’s next-door neighbour.

They remained silent as they ate their breakfast, Chloe came down into the kitchen looking rough, her short blonde hair was messy and up all ends.

“Morning Chloe” Kara greeted cheerfully.

“Morning freak” Chloe greeted with a snort.

Cat looked up from her laptop and glared at her eldest daughter “Chloe Grant, apologies to Kara right now!” Cat ordered and Chloe snorted again “Whatever” she drank some orange juice and went back upstairs.

Cat looked to Kara “I swear one of these days, that girl is going to drive me mad” Cat said.

“Mom, it’s ok… I’m used to it” Kara replied, it still stung that Chloe would hurt her with cruel names, she did not ask to be different but she was and there was nothing they could do about it.

Kara lived with the fact that she was different for a long time and she was used to the name calling from Chloe.

“Well don’t stand for it Kara, this is simply not right for her to just treat you the way she does” Cat said and Kara nodded her head in acknowledgement.

They fell back into silence again until Alex entered the kitchen through the back door “Hey Kara, you ready?” Alex asked and Kara nodded her head.

“Ready” she replied as she got to her feet and packed her stuff into her bags before grabbing her laptop case, she turned to her mother and planted a kiss on her cheek “Love you mom” she said.

“Love you too Kara” Cat replied and Kara left the house with Alex walking ahead of her.

Alex walked down the path and Kara followed before coming to a stop, she looked up the road and then down the road before looking to Alex “Alex… where is your car?” Kara asked.

Alex smirked and motioned to the Black 2016 Chevrolet Camaro, Kara’s mouth dropped open in shock “Are you telling me that this… beast, is your car” Kara stated and Alex nodded with a grin.

“Yeah, now jump in” Alex said and Kara squealed as she ran to the passenger side and jumped in, Alex laughed at her best friend’s glee as she walked into the driver’s side door when she heard a whistle coming from the house.

Looking up she saw Chloe leaning out the bedroom window “You might want to wash those seats after, don’t want that freak contaminating that nice leather” Chloe smirked.

Alex growled and pointed to Chloe “You listen here Chloe, call Kara a freak one more time and I swear I will drop kick your fat ass out that window” she threatened.

Chloe snorted in reply before closing the window, Alex turned to Kara “Ignore her” she said when she saw that Kara was visibly upset “Your sisters jealous, and she’s a slut whose legs has 2 different area codes” Alex said.

Kara giggled at her best friend’s word and she felt better, Alex smiled and she walked to the driver’s side of the car and got in, Kara buckled her seat belt and Alex buckled herself up too before turning the key.

The engine roared to life and Kara was awestruck by the sound of the roaring engine of the Camaro.

Alex smiled as Kara listened to the engine roaring and she put the car into gear and smirked “Hang on” she hit the gas and the car sped away from the curb with a wheel spin leaving behind thick tyre smoke and tread marks in the concrete.

Kara held on tight and Alex laughed before slowing it down to within the speed limit before they reached the main road, Kara was going to college in National City, Alex was heading in the same direction but she was heading the police academy to start her training.

Kara and Alex enjoyed the silence as Alex drove towards the college, it was a peaceful ride there and Kara was enjoying the feeling of the wind in her hair that was blowing through the open window.

Pulling up to the college slowly Alex switched the engine off and sighed heavily, Kara could tell something was on her mind.

“What’s up?” Kara asked curiously.

Alex looked to Kara and sighed before asking “Kara, when are you going to stop letting Chloe treat you like shit?”

“I don’t know Alex, I have not thought that far ahead” Kara replied and Alex shook her head.

“Kara, you are my best friend and I love you to pieces, I don’t like seeing you getting hurt by your so-called sister who thinks the sun shines out of her asshole” Alex stated and Kara giggled.

“Yeah you’re right” Kara replied with a nod of her head.

They sat in silence and Alex pointed to Kara’s friends who were by the steps waiting “You’re going to be late” Alex said.

“Ok, have a good day and I’ll text you later” Kara said giving Alex a hug and kissed her cheek, Alex smiled and hugged her back tight before Kara climbed out the Camaro.

Alex put the car in reverse and drove off as Kara pulled her best friends Lena and Lucy into a tight hug, unknown to her that her world was going to become a world of nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
